Cause The Magic Of Love
by Realfiansyah
Summary: satu kejahatan telah membuatnya seperti ini, tak dapat membiarkan siapapun berkutik.. mengawasi setiap inci orang terdekatnya.. bahkan? apakah ia bisa mencintai seorang anak lelaki yang ada pada keturunan orang yang ia benci?


Cause The Magic Of Love

Cast : Baekhyun-Chanyeol

Rated : T-M

Genre : Drama, School Life, Friendship, Romance, YAOI

Author : Alfiansyah Ricky Saputra

WARNING : fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan. Saya hanya memfantasikan pemikiran saya menuju tulisan atau ketikan dan yang terjadi adalah Fanfic Chanbaek ini. Fanfic ini adalah YAOI (BoyxBoy) jika tidak suka JUST GET OUT AND DONT READ THIS. Dan maaf untuk para readers jika fanfic ini kurang menyenangkan. Ini adalah post an fanfic pertama saya jadi harap maklumi. Anak bawah umur tolong skip adegan yag tidak pantas. Jika masih berisi keras untuk membaca adegan tidak layak tanggung sendiri akibatnya.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

,

(Chapter 1)

Hari dimana suatu orang mengenakan semua pakaian khususnya dimusim semi. Daun-daun berguguran dengan begitu enggannya. Menjadikan hawa dingin bercampur dengan hangat disana. Memperlihatkan tontonan tanaman yang layaknya seperti dimusim gugur. Eh? Sebentar, ini memang musim gugur. Terbodohnya hanya tak bisa membedakan musim semi dan gugur. Hahaha lucu sekali. "awh ya!l lagi gagal lagi! Aku membenci ini!" ucap seorang lelaki dengan sedikit kesakitannya. Seberapa lama anak laki-laki itu disana? Entahlah mata tak begitu tertuju padanya. Mungkinkah dia memiliki suatu sihir dapat mengtiadakan dirinya disana? Entahlah hanya tuhan yang tahu. Ia memperlihatkan jemarinya yang sedang ia pandang lalu mengangkatnya keatas. "sakit sekali." Ringisnya. Ohya sudah terlihat bahwa ia sedang mempelajari sebuah ilmu hitam yang sebenarnya tak ia percaya, bahkan menurutnya pun itu mustahil untuknya. Sekalipun ia mempelajari nya pasti sesuatu di tubuhnya terluka. Ia membuka sebuah buku yang begitu tebal, dan itu adalah buku mantra nya. Mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menghembus nafasnya kasar. Membenarkan seragam hitam kebesarannya lalu mengucapkan satu mantra nya "Olymfiasoo.." Menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri dengan sebuah mantra. Sebenarnya siapakah dia? Ya dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Murid dari sekolah sihir, sekolah yang mungkin yaa tak terlihat oleh mata manusia. Lelaki yang begitu manis dan salah seorang murid yang menyukai sebuah minuman atau makanan yang bersangkutan dengan strawberry. Ia adalah salah satu manusia yang nekat mempelajari ilmu hitam dengan mempertaruhkan jiwa raganya. Nekat merelakan semua nya demi membalas semua perbuatan yang keji. "appa~ umma~." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat tongkat kecilnya. "apa hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa membalas orang yang telah menyihirmu lalu membunuhmu dengan cara yang tak bisa ku bayangkan lagi? Ah mengenaskan sekali." Baekhyun memutar-mutarkan tongkanya hingga mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna keemasan disana. Tersadar pun ia bangun dan bergegas masuk kesekolahnya. Ia menghilangkan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan mantra yang entah seperti apa. Hingga ia tiba disebuah lorong sekolah dengan menggunakan seragam kebesarannya dan membenarkan dasi merahnya. Memandangi semua yang ada. Tanpa senyum ikhlas ia masih bisa menunjukkan senyuman cantiknya, eh maksudnya senyuman manisnya. Merasa bahwa dia lah yang paling lelah disekolah sihir ini. Dan dengan sangat yakin dia sudah pasti telat masuk kelasnya. Seketika itu ia berhenti didepan kelasnya dan memandangi seorang murid yang terlihat sedang mempraktekkan tongkatnya dan sedikit mengarahkan ke sebuah.. eum ya burung dan tak tahu burung apa. Baekhyun mendesis dan berkata lagi "aku telat lagi." Matanya masih tertuju pada murid itu.

"Urofysoo...U.. ah sial saem aku lupa mantra." Perkataan yang sedikit kasar diucapkan salah seorang murid didepan kelas sambil memegangi sebuah burung kenari? Ya itu burung kenari. Murid itu menatap kenari dengan sangat tajam hingga kenari tiu membalas dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam. murid itu sedikit merasakan hawa panas disana lalu mengedipkan matanya.

"sudah berapa kali kau lupa mantra Do Kyungsoo?." Saem itu mengangkat burung kenari tadi menggunakan sihir dari togkatnya. Yah ternyata murid itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Seorang murid yang selalu saja gagal dalam uji praktek sihirnya. Songsaemnim pun tak bisa meyakini bahwa ia akan lulus esok ketika ujian nyali dan jiwa sihirnya telah tiba. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk dan memperhatikan jelas tongkat hitamnya.

"kalau kau tidak lulus saem akan..." perkataan saem terputus ketika melihat satu murid dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh membawa tas kecil dan buku mantranya masuk kelas dengan senyum tak ikhlasnya.

"permisi.. saem maaf saya terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun yang baru datang dengan santainya. Semua murid disana memperhatikan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu sedikit mendengus karena telah mengganggu sedikit praktek nya atau bisa dibilang praktek gagalnya.

"kau telat lagi? Kemarilah." Ucap saem itu. Dengan sedikit anggukannya Baekhyun berjalan menuju songsaemnim itu dan mengarahkan burung kenari padanya, dengan sedikit kesusahan akhirnya burung kenari tadi tertangkap oleh Baekhyun.

"apa kau telah menghafalkan dan mencoba mantra nya? Jika kau gagal kau akan dihukum." Tegasnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa berusaha mengingat-ingat mantra yang ia pelajari tadi diluar sekolah. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, memejamkan matanya sambil berkata dalam hati. "Urofyso.. Elasso." Membuka matanya lebar dan menuntun burung kenari itu menuju tangannya. Mengambil tongkat hitam yang ada disaku belakangnya lalu mengarahkannya ke depan wajah burung kenari itu. Menatap tajam burung kenari hingga setiap Baekhyun berkedip maka burung kenari itupun ikut berkedip. Semua mata tertuju kearah Baekhyun termasuk Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada suara disana hanya saja terdengar suara kecil kenari yang mungkin saat ini melihat mata Baekhyun dengan sedikit tajam. saem tadi hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah murid kesayangannya ini. Baekhyun juga termasuk salah satu manusia terpintar dalam menghafal mantra dan mempraktekkannya, jadi jangan heran banyak pengajar yang mengajar di Junior Class langsung tertuju ke murid yang memang luar biasa dalam menghafal mantra ini.

"Urofysoo.. Elasso!" Ucapnya dengan sedetik pun burung kenari tadi berubah menjadi orang yang sangat ia benci. Ya! pembunuh yang ia cari. Ia adalah mantan guru disini, bernama Park Hyun Kyung yang dikenal pembunuh jahat yang setiap orang yang ia bunuh selalu mati tragis dengan mantranya. Dengan sekejap songsaemnim yang menatap Baekhyun tajam membuntukan pikiran Baekhyun. Lalu ia mengubahnya menjadi sedia kala, burung kenari kecil yang tadi diubah oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun terasa linglung dan akhirnya terjatuh. Semua kacau akibat praktek Baekhyun yang berhasil akan tetapi membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun sendiri. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik dan kembali ke bangkunya. "baiklah kelas dbubarkan.. semuanya saem hanya bisa memberi kalian tugas menghafal mantra bab 12.. dan kau, Xi Luhan? Oh Sehun? Bawalah Baekhyun ke UKS tunggulah hingga ia sadar, saem hanya membuntukan sedikit fikirannya." Katanya lalu langsung meninggalkan Junior Class. Semuanya terdiam dan hanya melihat Baekhyun yang digopong Luhan bersama Sehun tadi.

Cause The Magic Of Love

Cast : Baekhyun-Chanyeol

Rated : T-M

Genre : Drama, School Life, Friendship, Romance, YAOI

Author : Alfiansyah Ricky Saputra

"a-apa maksud umma? Aku dan Kai tak pernah berbuat sejahat itu?!" Perkataan seorang anak berumur 18 tahun itu mengikuti pengarahan dari seorang ibu yang ia sebut 'umma'. Ibu itu menangis menjadi-jadi karena telah melihat anaknya yang telah menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya diluar dugaan. Ia bersama temannya memiliki satu kekuatan yang sebenarnya tak boleh ia pakai. Meringis karena mengetahui perbuatan anaknya yang semena-mena bahkan membuat semua nya kacau balau. Menghentikan langkah berbicaranya dan mengalihkan tatapan sayu pada anaknya ini. Kepala sekolah Jongdam High School yang terlihat baik hati menutup mulutnya lalu melepaskan kembali. Seperti orang yang sedang membuang nafas beratnya. Anaknya pun tercengang ketika mengucapkan satu perkataan ibunya yang tak bisa ia ambil begitu saja.

"umma akan memindahkanmu ke sekolah sihir Park Chanyeol. Dan. Kau juga kai." Katanya membuat anaknya dan temannya ini sedikit kaget. Ia tak bisa percaya ibunya berkata seperti itu. Nama anaknya adalah park Chanyeol seorang siswa yang dikenal dengan nakalnya bersama Kim Jongin yang dikenal dengan panggilan Kai. Melihat itu Chanyeol pundung dan berusaha mencerna semua perbuatan yang ia salah gunakan menggunakan sihir itu.

"um.. umma.. aku bukanlah anak dari appa bukan? Aku hanya ingin mengerjai mereka saja. Bukan melukainya." Tatapan sayu Chanyeol kini mengarah pada Kai. Kai hanya bisa menunduk melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan ucapan kepala sekolahnya.

"jangan bawa-bawa appa mu.. umma sangat membencinya, kau adalah anakku bukan anaknya. Kau akan dididik disana bukan untuk dipermainkan lalu dibiarkan menjadi liar seperti layaknya disekolah ini kau begitu bebas dalam melukai murid Jongdam. Umma tak bisa lagi menahanmu lebih lama. Ada baiknya kau melanjutkannya disekolah sihir. Kekuatanmu butuh didikan. Jangan sampai hanya karna kenakalan mu reputasi para penyihir baik jadi hancur. Kami ini bukanlah setan Park Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kau bereskan semua perlengkapanmu dirumah. Jangan permalukan keluarga park dan jangan ingat-ingat ayahmu setitik pun itu." Katanya.

"Chanyeol hyung? Aku takut jika kita harus ke sekolah sihir. Aku tahu semua rasanya dalam sebuah novel. Mereka disiksa karena tak bisa mnghafal mantra." Jongin berbisik. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan berkata "tenanglah itu hanya novel bukan kenyataan." Ucapnya.

Ada saatnya Chanyeol dan Kai harus meninggalkan Jongdam High School. Atau mungkin tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Mungkin murid disana bersorak gembira karena ketiadaan Chanyeol dan kai yang berlangsung secara misterius. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Ibunya hanya bisa mengantarnya ditepian jalan. Pukul 12 malam mungkin. Kai dan Jongin hanya bisa terduduk sambil menunggu bis yang ibunya maksud. Tidak terlalu lama disana sebuah angin sepoi-sepoi meniup membuat ketergidikan ditubuh Kai. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menyerahkan selimut dalam tas nya pada Kai. "aku tidak kedinginan." Kata Kai. Chanyeol hanya sedikit mendengus dan kembali mengutak ngatik tasnya. Seketika itu entah sejak kapan satu bis atau bisa dibilang bis yang sangat aneh berwarna hitam berhenti didepannya. Dengan tulisan 'Danger The Evil Magic' di bagian samping, plat terbuat dari sebuah cahaya berwarna biru dan tulisan terbuat dari cahaya juga, berwarna putih. Jangan lupakan juga bagian bawah tak ada roda! Ada apa dengan bis ini? Bisa dibilang bis hantu. Dengan sedikit kaget kai dan Chanyeol m,endongak dan mendapati seorang manusia diatas sana. "haiii apa kau Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin? Umm kesalahan kalian tak terlalu rumit.. masuklah 2 menit lagi bis sihir akan melaju cepat.. ayo ayo masuk!." Katanya dan menarik tas nya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sedangkan Kai sedikit bergumam. "h-hyung jinja?." Tanyanya namun Chanyeol tak menjawab malah masuk menaiki bis sihir itu. Kai hanya bisa mengikuti jejak Chanyeol didalam sana. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kearah luar jendela dan memandangi jalan-jalan yang tak pernah ia kenal. "eoddi.." katanya terputus melihat Kai yang sibuk memakan makanan bawaannya. Chanyeol hanya berdehem sedikit berat dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya melihat jalan-jalan yang tak pernah ia lewati. Entah mengapa pandangaannya seketika sedikit kabur. Ia menguap tak karuan begitupun kai yang kini tertidur pulas. Selang beberapa waktu semuanya begitu gelap dan kini ia tertidur.

Chanyeol mendapati seorang disana. Memperlihatkan wajah seorang lelaki manis yang tertidur pulas. Membenamkan sebuah boneka kecil pada wajahnya. Entah mengapa setelah melihatnya ia begitu menyayanginya. Seperti tak mau kehilangannya, padahal ia baru beberapa waktu bertemu dengannya. "siapa dia? Dan dimana dia berasal? Wajahnya begitu pucat aku tak akan bisa mengenalinya." Hati nuraninya berbicara. Kontan ia mengatakan "aku akan melindungimu." Ditelinga lelaki itu dan dengan sekejap ia terbangun. Dia hanya bermimpi. Ya hanya mimpi! Mimpinya begitu aneh dan nyata hingga ia mendapati perkataan 'aku akan melindungimu'. Bisa dibilang itu buruk akan tetapi bisa dijadikan juga mimpi indah sih, karena bertemu seseorang yang begitu manis dimatanya. Sungguh manis. Ah itu hanya mimpi yang bisa dibuat fantasi pemikirannya.

Cause The Magic Of Love

Cast : Baekhyun-Chanyeol

Rated : T-M

Genre : Drama, School Life, Friendship, Romance, YAOI

Author : Alfiansyah Ricky Saputra

"Baekhyun-ah? Gwaenchanayo?" tubuh Baekhyun digerakkan oleh teman sebangkunya. Ia bernama Xiu Luhan dan ia bukanlah seorang manusia, melainkan roh, akan tetapi ia bisa berwujud manusia karena ia juga ingin merasakan hidup seperti manusia dan bisa mnyentuh apapun disekitarnya. Melihat temannya seperti ini membuat Luhan sedikit khawatir akan keadaannya.

"hyung? Kau tak apa?." Muncul lagi Oh Sehun kekasih Luhan yang juga ingin menjenguk dan mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun disana. Sehun adalah seoran.. vampire mungkin, karena dia memiliki taring digiginya. Tetapi tak ada yang melihatnya bahwa terkadang ia meminum darah atau semacamnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun seperti berada di alam mimpi nya sendiri..

"Si..siapa kau?." Baekhyun terbangun dalam tidurnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Suara Bass itu sangat asing bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengetahui siapa dia.

"jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui siapa aku. Yang jelas aku akan melindungimu."

"Aneh sekali."

"Tentu saja, apa keadaanmu sudah pulih total Byun Baekhyun? Bangunlah sekarang.. Iyofujhisu!" ucap lelaki itu untuk membawa Baekhyun ke alam sadarnya.

Baekhyun terbangun dan membulatkan matanya. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan sedikit terkejut dibuatnya. Jujur saja Baekhyun seperti mayat hidup saat ini dengan mata besar tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seketika itu Baekhyun bangun dan menatap sekitarnya.

"lelaki itu..." ucapnya dan menyentuh dadanya.

"lelaki itu siapa? Park Hyun Kyung penyihir jahat itukah?." Tanya Luhan semakin cemas.

"aigoo bukan hyung." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu?." Tanya Luhan lagi.

"sudahlah hyung mungkin saat ini Baekhyun hyung belum pulih total akibat mantra penghilang ingatan yang diucapkan songsaemnim tadi." Kata Sehun dengan sedikit memandang Luhan.

"Tidak Sehun! Dia sangat asing.. dia bilang dia akan melindungiku. Bahkan aku tak mengetahui jelas wajahnya" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal.

"Hanya mimpi, mimpi itu kembang tidur hyung." Sehun menjawab lagi. Luhan mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"sudahlah Baek, minum ini agar kau sedikit membaik." Luhan memberikan satu minuman pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun meraihnya. Dan masih kepikiran akan arti mimpinya itu.

Baekhyun masih tak bisa lupa akan mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia merasa tak enak badan atau mungkin dia memang malas? Ah sudahlah itu hanya insting belaka. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas khusus dimana para junior class berkumpul. "aku akan mencari tau arti mimpiku ini. Tapi.." baekhyun sedikit teringat ucapan Sehun "Hanya mimpi, mimpi itu kembang tidur hyung." Baekhyun mendengus dan masuk menuju kelasnya. Duduk dibangku paling belakang lalu menopang dagunya.

Beberapa lama kemudian semua murid duduk dibangkunya masing-masing ketika songsaemnim masuk ke kelasnya. Tunggu, saem itu tidak masuk sendiri. Melainkan diikuti oleh seorang lelaki tinggi, dengan telinga sedikit lebar, dan senyuman yang menurut Baekhyun idiot. Tetapi ia tampan. Juga temannya itu sangat tampan.

"Annyeong haseyo.. junior class kedatangan murid baru, ya kalian berdua.. silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap saem pada murid barunya. Luhan yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dibangku pojok depan. Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah kepada dua orang lelaki yang ada didepan kelas itu. "Cih." Luhan sedikit buang muka.

"Annyeong haseyo, jodeun Park Chanyeol imnida." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan memberi hormat kepada teman-teman barunya.

"Annyeong haseyo, jodeun Kim Jongin imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai" Perlakuan sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Keduanya nampak begitu senang terhadap kelas baru mereka berdua.

"ne annyeong." Ucap murid serempak tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tersenyum kepada Kai.

"Chanyeol, Kai.. kalian boleh duduk disamping bangku Baekhyun dan luhan disana." Saem menunjuk bangku sebelah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"nde arraseo saem."

Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua dngan tatapan kosong. Sebentar, Baekhyun seperti mengingat suara Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia terkejut dan berbalik pandang kepada Luhan.

"wae? Kau senang jika kedua lelaki itu duduk disitu?." Kata Luhan dengan sedikit tertawa.

"bukan.. bukan itu." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengingat-ingat lagi mimpi nya.

"lalu?."

"Su..suara Chanyeol mirip dengan suara lelaki yang ada dimimpiku hyung." Katanya dengan sedikit menelan saliva nya.

"m-mwo?!" kata Luhan dengan kagetnya. "kita harus menemui nyonya Cho nanti." Kata Luhan sedikit bergidik. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai membuka buku mantra nya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan sedikit gontai ke arah lorong sekolah menuju ruang Nyonya Cho seorang peramal yang ramalannya selalu benar. Baekhyun sedikit mengingat jelas suara lelaki itu. Iya maksudnya adalah Park Chanyeol. Melihat jam dan menatap tongkat sihir Luhan. Sedari tadi saat berjalan Luhan selalu memandangi tongkatnya. Baekhyun mengingat juga namanya "Park.. Chan.. eh? Sebentar." Katanya terhenti seketika. Luhan yang sedikit mendahuluinya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "wae?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun sedikit terlihat aneh. Melihat itu Luhan mengasal dan secepatnya menarik tangan Baekhyun. "jangan berfikiran aneh. Percayalah akan ada kebaikan setelah ini." Kata Luhan dengan meyakinkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti akan pembicaraan Luhan tadi. Baekhyun melihat satu nama diatas pintu "Drs. Cho" begitu tulisnya. Luhan menatap Baekhyun lagi yang sedikit ragu akan jawaban nyonya Cho nanti. "Kajja!." Luhan menarik Baekhyun lagi.

"Nuguseyo? Luhan? Ada apa?." Tanya Nyonya Cho yang sedikit memutar-mutar sebuah bola kaca didepannya. Luhan dan Baekhyun pun ikut duduk didepan bola kaca milik Nyonya Cho. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan Nyonya Cho dengan tatapan kosong.

"nyonya, aku menemukan sebuah mimpi disaat aku telah dilumpuhkan oleh Jino Songsaemnim." Kata Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat dingin. Luhan mengerti bahwa Baekhyun saat ini sedang ketakutan.

"untuk apa Jino Saem melumpuhkan fikiranmu Baekhyun? Ada sesuatu kah?." Tanya Nyonya Cho dengan serius. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjawab.

"karena praktek mengubah sebuah burung kenari menjadi sesuatu yang aku benci. Dan tiba-tiba yang muncul dalam fikiranku adalah seorang pembunuh brutal bernama Park Hyun Kyung." Jawabnya.

"nyonya, bisakah kau jelaskan kepada kami siapakah Park Hyun Kyung itu? Banyak sekali korban pembunuhannya. Bahkan murid dari sini pun tumpah darah karnanya." Kata Luhan dan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"baiklah." Nyonya Cho berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu membelakangi mereka berdua. Nyonya Cho berjalan menuju jendela. "Park Hyun Kyung adalah seorang pembunuh yang haus akan kekuatan, ia adalah mantan guru disini. setiap orang yang ia bunuh lalu mati dengan mengenaskan maka kekuatan sihir dari yang terbunuh tadi akan menjadi miliknya. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Kekuatannya cukup besar." Katanya "mengapa kalian berdua bertanya seperti itu?." Nyonya Cho berbalik badan dan menatap lekat Baekhyun. "dan? Apa hubungannya denganmu?." Nyonya Cho bertanya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mencoba mengerti ucapan Nyonya Cho menjawab "aku hanya ingin balas dendam karena kematian orang tua ku. Lalu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi nyonya." Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"apa itu?."

"tolong artikan satu mimpiku ini, setelah aku dilumpuhkan aku bermimpi bertemu dengan satu orang yang asing. Suaranya berat, dia juga memiliki bayangan tinggi. Saat aku bertanya ia hanya menjawab 'aku akan melindungimu.' Lalu..."

"apa suara itu ada disekitarmu sekarang?."

"aku baru merasakannya saat ada dua murid baru di kelas. Dan suara itu sangat tak asing ada di dalam aura Chanyeol. Dia juga berbadan tinggi."

"dialah orang yang akan melindungimu. Orang yang akan setia menjagamu."

"a-apa maksud nyonya?." Tanya Luhan sedikit heran lagi.

"aku tau ramalanku tidak selalu benar, tapi entah kenapa saat ini aku sangat yakin bahwa lelaki itu akan melindungi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terheran. "aneh." Begitu batinnya. Ia tak yakin Chanyeol lah orang yang ada dalam mimpinya.

.

.

"hyung, sekolah ini tidak begitu mengerikan, sepertinya aku mulai betah disini ketimbang di Jongdam." Goda Kai kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit tertawa lalu menjawab "beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang kau takut, kenapa malah menyukainya? Dasar." Kata Chanyeol sambil membuka buku mantra nya.

"annyeong..." kyungsoo terlihat sedang menghampiri dua orang lelaki baru dikelasnya. Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kartu ucapan pada Kai dan Chanyeol. Kartunya berwarna pink dengan stiker hello kitty diatasnya. Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa dan berbicara bersamaan "Do Kyungsoo?." Kata mereka berdua terdengar sangat kompak. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu tertawa dan menjawab.

"aigoo kalian berdua lucu sekali, apakah kalian berdua kembar terpisah." Canda Kyungsoo. Melihat itu Kai dengan refleknya mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Memang sangat sakit tetapi sangat jelas rona merah terpampang di pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya sendiri

"ya! Kai kau apakan dia? Lihatlah rona pipinya, manis sekali." Chanyeol tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"haha iya dia memang sangat lucu hyung." Kata Kai dengan sedikit tertawa dan sedikit melirik Kyungsoo.

"ehm sebenarnya dua orang disebelah bangku kami kemana? Sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol dengan serius.

"nugu? Luhan hyung dan Baekhyun?."

"ah aku tak tau namanya. Yang jelas aku sangat hafal wajah mereka berdua." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melirik Kai lagi.

"Kai? Apa kau mau makan denganku dikantin? Aku sangat lapar." Kata Kyungsoo dengan sedikit mengutarakan ke pembicaraan lan. Jujur saja sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun karena ia sangat dikenal pintar dalam menghafal mantra. Kai mengangguk dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"ya hyung aku ke kantin dulu." Kata Kai dan meninggalkan Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol sendiri dikelas. Entah mengapa ia sangat malas dengan keadaan diluar. Sesekali Chanyeol melihat ke arah bangku Baekhyun dan Luhan. Chanyeol berjalan menuju bangku sebelahnya dan membaca tulisan disana. 'LuBaek is forever friendship! Lafyaa~' begitu. Dan satu tulisan lagi 'Ugh baekhyun michiyeosseo' lagi 'Luhan Pabbo! Ahaha' melihat itu Chanyeol tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"euhm begitukah nyonya?." Tanya Luhan serius pada Nyonya Cho. Nyonya Cho mengangguk. Lagi-lahi Baekhyun melamun dengan pikiran anehnya. Tersadar Luhan melirik Baekhyun dan mengagetkannya.

"hehheh gomawoyo info nya nyonya. Kami berdua izin kembali." Luhan menundukkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan nyonya Cho yang menatap mereka berdua heran. Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu berlari. :Park.. Chan.. Yeol.." kata Nyonya Cho lalu memutar bola kacanya. Terpampang jelas wajah Chanyeol disana dan seketika itu muncul Park Hyun Kyung pembunuh yang sangat Baekhyun cari agar bisa membunuhnya. "Park Chanyeol? Anak.. d..dari Park Hyun Kyung?!." Kagetnya lalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Baekk? Apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu tadi?"

"tak ada yung, aku tak memikirkan apapun."

"jinja?." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjawab lagi "aku akan kekelas, aku lelah." Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Luhan.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor yang nampak begitu ramai. Mereka tampak bermain-main dengan tongkat mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan malasnya membuka pintu kelas dan masuk tanpa melihat kearah bangkunya. Baekhyun membelakangi kelas itu dan sedikit tertawa pada seseorang. Mungkin itu teman gaibnya. Dan disitu juga Baekhyun membelakangi pintu. Dengan sedikit kagetnya ternyata kelas itu sangat sepi. Yang ada hanya satu murid baru dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu menduduki bangkunya dengan bersebelahan di bangku Chanyeol. Rasa canggung meneylimuti keduanya, hingga suara bass terdengar begitu halus di gendang telinga Baekhyun.

"eumm? Baekhyun?." Tanyanya. Baekhyun sedikit terkaget akan suaranya. Suara yang ia temui di mimpi maksudnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati senyuman jelas pada pria ini.

"ya? Darimana kau tahu namaku Chanyeol?." Katanya dengan yakin dan mengusir rasa canggungnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memegang erat tongkat kecil miliknya.

"oh aku mengetahui dari Kyungsoo. Tadi aku sempat bertanya karena kau sedari tadi tidak terlihat sama sekali." Wajahnya begitu tampan. Baekhyun merasakan ada yang membentur dadanya dari dalam, apa itu? Oh ya mungkin ia masih canggung atau hanya malu. Bahkan pipi Baekhyun begitu memanas. Ia sehat kan?.

"a..aku hanya datang dari ruangan khusus, ada sesuatu maka dari itu aku tak terlihat." Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol? Apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun? Mengapa Chanyeol ingin sekali berdekatan dengannya? Ya tuhan mungkinkah keduanya sedang jatuh cinta? Sungguh aneh, mereka baru saja bertemu 5 menit yang lalu setelah Baekhyun duduk santai dibangkunya. Padahal di Jongdam Chanyeol begitu liar akan tetapi saat ini beda sekali. Chanyeol berjalan menuju bangku Baekhyun disebelah situ. Duduk bersebelahan bersama Baekhyun mungkin bisa menuaikan semua rasa ingin dekatnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam dan memulai percakapan lagi.

"kau? Apa kau juga manusia sama sepertiku Baekhyun?." Tanyanya dengan yakin. Baekhyun mengangguk dan sedikit berani menatap Chanyeol juga. Dengan gelagapan Chanyeol menjawab anggukan Baekhyun. "matamu mengatakan tidak.. kau seperti malaikat, kulitmu sangat halus, bahkan aku sempat mengira kau benar-benar malaikat." Oh dewi fortuna mungkin sangat berteman pada mereka berdua. Mereka jatuh cinta? Sungguh?. Baekhyun begitu gelagapan dan menjawab nya "kau juga begitu tampan, sebelumnya ku kira kau malaikat. Ternyata kau manusia sama sepertiku yeol. aku kagum padamu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Dengan reflek tangan halus Chanyeol menyentuh kedua pipi Baekhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Bibir mereka bertemu disana, sebuah kecupan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Mata Baekhyun hanya bisa berkedip-kedip merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya kecupan saja yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun diam dengan tak sengaja baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan first kiss nya. Beginikah rasanya? Sungguh nikmat.

"Yaaaa! Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukaan!."

**TBC**

**Gimana postan pertama author? Maaf ya kalo kurang menarik..**

**Boleh dong author minta review nya, makin banyak review author bikinnya makin semangat loh..**

**Author harap chapter 2 bisa lebih bagus ya? Maaf kalau banyak typo, author juga manusia yang bisa ngelakuin kesalahan.. hehe**

**Sebenernya author ga yakin soal chap pertama ini bisa bikin puas..**

**Apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian langsung ucapkan di review/? Jangan dipendem nanti sakit..**

**Minta krisar nya juga ya buat para readers hehe..**

**Sekali lagi gomawopta udah mampir buat baca ff gaje ini, review banyak bakal author lanjut sampe selesai nanti..**

**Thanks dan see you di chapter 2 yaa**

**-Alfian**


End file.
